


Birthday Sweets

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kagero finds a strange gift waiting for her.





	Birthday Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 26/ancient little wonder  
> (happy birthday, Kagero!)

The tiniest of noises in the wee hours woke Kagero instantly. However, there were no assassins in the halls. Instead, there was a small box made of bright patterned washi paper sitting in the middle of the floor. She gazed at it with suspicion for a moment before remembering that it was, in fact, her birthday.

It wasn't common knowledge, however she knew that somehow the visiting Nohr royals were aware if only because King Xander's retainer, Peri, had gleefully promised to make her the the sweetest, most amazing cake she'd ever tasted.

But this was a small box... Kagero picked it up and opened it carefully to peer at a handful of colorful sweets wrapped in wax paper. Well...

She set the box aside to wait for morning and settled back to rest. Saizo was on duty, anyway, so she could get a decent bit of sleep.

Over the years, she'd trained her body not to react to Orochi. It was not the safest of strategies, should Orochi be compromised, but it was the safest for Orochi in general and her usual game of 'try to out-ninja the ninjas'. Kagero knew she was there, creeping closer to the futon, in the weak morning sunlight. Before Orochi could strike, Kagero had her and pulled her down into a giggling hug.

"Someday," Orochi vowed as she wrapped her arms around Kagero. "Someday Orochi will get you and it will be the grandest of triumphs! You are also very lucky that I set your gifts down before trying to sneak in."

Only then did Kagero think of the candy. As Orochi untangled herself and went to grab a bundle from the hall, Kagero looked back to where the box of candy waited for her on one of her storage boxes.

It had definitely not been Orochi's doing-- but it had to be someone trustworthy or else Saizo would have stopped them. The hallway had not felt like Orochi, at least.

"Orochi has spoiled you!"

Kagero wasn't quite sure she was awake enough for Orochi's enthusiasm, but as she unwrapped gift after gift, she knew she couldn't ever ask for a more wonderful best friend. There were brushes and pigments, fine paper cards, ink in colors she'd never even seen, and a wondrous ancient little carved stone box just the size she'd commented on needing for storing a couple pieces of jewelry she'd been working on. It was all amazing and yes, Orochi had spoiled her beyond words.

From there, the day was a whirlwind of work and being greeted and given small gifts. Even the Nohr royalty had gifts for her, which barely seemed appropriate. She had almost been unable to find the words to express her appreciation at the sets of pens, pencils, and paints she'd been given. Peri delivered on that cake and even Ryoma had tried it, though it might've been too sweet for him based on the face he tried very hard not to make.

She'd grabbed a catnap in the afternoon, since the night was her turn to keep watch on the castle. Nobody saw her, but she moved through the halls listening and watching for anything amiss.

The candy hadn't been mentioned at all. It was different from the candy that Peri made, but it wasn't like the little candies she normally ate either. Kagero thought about it on and off as the night went on but she still couldn't put a finger on the 'culprit' until...

Until she saw him, this time, another box in his hands and scurrying toward her quarters.

Kagero smiled and was in front of him a second later.

"Odin--"

"Kagero!" he squeaked as he staggered back. "Um..."

"You left me candy last night, too?" she questioned as she took the box from his outstretched hand.

"Dark bonbons from the very depths of the haunted..."

She stared at him in the moonlight.

"...they're the closest I could get to ones from my homeland. Peri helped a bit. And Princess Sakura."

"But..."

"I recalled our vivid exploits attempting to summon your wondrous beasts to this realm and... really wanted to give you something special," Odin admitted.

Kagero didn't know what to say, but she knew what to do.

She reached with her free hand to take his hand.

"I know a beautiful spot for moonwatching," she finally said. Also a very good spot for keeping track of the castle at night...

"Let's eat these together."


End file.
